


Askran Action

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Hot Springs & Onsen, Innuendo, Licking, M/M, Massages, Masterbation, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, Pecjobs, Ritual Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Spying, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Sex, mainly just "sir" and "boy" but y'know, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Kiran loves men. A lot, too.





	1. Helbindi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all what's good
> 
> So basically I ascended and discovered I love Helbindi more than I thought so here yall go

  The sounds of joy and laughter filled the beach as Kiran and multiple others were having fun, with games like beach volleyball, swimming in the ocean and bathing in the sun.

"Oi! Dark Lord Kiran!" Kiran is talking to Ike and Tana, when he turns around and Owain walks up to him. "Come join me! We can play volleyball."

"Hey, Owain, could it wait til later? I'd like to sunbathe alone, if that's ok." Owain nods. "I better expect you, Kiran! I have names to shout!" Owain runs off. Kiran turns back to Ike and Tana, and in the distance, he sees Helbindi. He can't keep his eyes off of Helbindi's backside, with those meaty thighs and firm, luscious ass. Kiran notices Helbindi walking off, most likely finding a spot to be alone. "Hey, I'm gonna go be alone now, if that's good." Tana and Ike nod, both saying later to Kiran, and he goes to follow Helbindi.

He keeps a steady distance from Helbindi, admiring the way his butt jiggles a tiny bit as he walks and the way his back ripples. Helbindi is carrying an umbrella and some towels, and Kiran figures he should go converse with Helbindi, so he goes into a light jog. "Hey, Helbindi!" Kiran speaks to him as he approaches. He turns around.

"What?" Helbindi asks Kiran. "I saw you heading off, and I didn't want to leave you alone. You don't mind if I keep you company for a while?" "Eh, what the hell. Couldn't hurt to keep you around. You make me and everyone feel safe." Kiran looks shocked. "I do? I'm confident in my skill as a tactician, but I didn't realize I had that effect on everyone." "Yeah yeah, keep your pants on. Just keep doin' you Kiran." Kiran nods, and he walks side by side with Helbindi. They find a huge boulder nearby a small cave. "Alright," Helbindi says, "Here looks good."

Helbindi sets the umbrella up by the boulder and lays out the towels on the warm sand. "Hey, Helbindi. Would you like to go swim with me? I think we'd like it." "Sure, whatever." Helbindi answers Kiran. Kiran nods. "Alright. I'll meet you in the water." Kiran leaves to take a dip in the ocean water, and soon after Helbindi joins Kiran. "This is just what we needed after that long battle. I'm happy everyone who came is having fun." Kiran speaks to Helbindi when both are almost waist deep in the water. "Yeah, it's nice. It feels pretty damn good too. Had nothin' like what we had in Muspell." Kiran nods. "I'm happy Anna did this for us. It has been a while since we did anything fun." Kiran looks at Helbindi and his eyes dart down to Helbindi's lower half for a moment, and he notices his bulge.

Oh shit.

_Oh shit._

He's packing. Kiran immediately flushes with red for a moment and he looks back up at Helbindi. Helbindi is looking off at the distance, and Kiran asks, "What's up? You seem distracted." Helbindi looks back at Kiran. "Naw, I'm fine," a smirk crosses Helbindi's face, "Hey, Kiran." "What?" Kiran asks, before he finds Helbindi has lifted him. "WAAAAA???? HELBINDI??" Kiran shouts. "What? Just wanted to see what'd happen." "You're bad! Put me down!" Kiran tries to wiggle out of Helbindi's arms to no avail. Helbindi is too strong for Kiran, but he puts Kiran down anyway. Kiran attempts to retaliate by wrapping his arms around Helbindi, but he's stopped by one thing.

Helbindi's bulge pressed against Kiran's leg. He knew Helbindi was big, but now he's just realizing how large Helbindi's length is. Red coats Kiran's face and he almost backs away from embarrassment when Helbindi looks down and realizes what happened. "Shit. Sorry for that." Kiran backs away in confusion. "What?" "I know I'm big, but I was just fuckin around." Kiran shakes his head fast. "No! It's not that! I just..." Helbindi raises an eyebrow. "This is gonna sound extremely weird, but I have this fantasy that I may or may not want you to fulfill." "Oh, yeah? I'm all ears." Kiran braces himself for the words about to shoot out his mouth.

"I want to be fucked on the beach by you." Helbindi doesn't seem to react, but then he snorts. "What? What's so funny?" Kiran pokes Helbindi's chest. "You wanna fuck? Alright then." Kiran looks surprised. "Wait, you're serious? You actually want to do it?" "Yeah, I'm fuckin sure. I hadn't got time to rub one out so I don't mind an ass to use." Kiran blushes once again, staring at Helbindi's now soaked swimsuit trousers, giving a large emphasize on his meaty thighs and his large bulge, now slowly getting bigger. "Shall we?" Kiran asks, and Helbindi and Kiran dash over to the towels under the umbrella. Helbindi doesn't hesitate to bring Kiran up to his face to kiss him, starting with a slow, passionate kiss before sliding his tongue in Kiran's mouth. Kiran welcomes it, as he feels Helbindi's large bulge in his wet trousers. Helbindi breaks the kiss to pull down Kiran's own swimsuit and Kiran does the same to Helbindi. Immediately, Helbindi's half hard cock springs out of its confines, and Kiran doesn't hesitate to start his slow descent on Helbindi's dick.

"Rrgh, damn..." Helbindi groans out as Kiran fondles Helbindi's large, heavy balls, while he gets halfway through Helbindi's dick in his mouth, slowly growing to full mast. Kiran got to the base of Helbindi's cock, nose buried in white curls. "Shit, Kiran!" Helbindi moans out, running a hand through his hair as Kiran pops off his dick. "Hey, Helbindi. Fuck my mouth." Helbindi guides his now hard cock back into Kiran's mouth, holding his head in place as he slides balls deep in and back out before slamming back in. His balls slap against Kiran's face as Helbindi thrusts fast into his mouth, moaning out "fuck" as he slams in and out of Kiran's mouth, using him for his pleasure. Kiran rubs his own dick as Helbindi uses his mouth, fucking him hard and fast.

"Damn, Kiran. You do this shit a lot?" Helbindi groans out as he slams his dick into Kiran's mouth, the sound of his balls slapping his chin getting louder as he thrusts harder. Kiran can only moan as he's used like a ragdoll. Helbindi pops out of Kiran's mouth, and lays him on his back on a towel, spreading his legs. "You got a nice hole, Kiran. Hope this dick doesn't leave you limpin' too bad." "Yeah. Could you prepare first? I haven't taken anything that big in a while." Helbindi kisses him. "Yeah, way ahead of ya, Kir," Helbindi puts his fingers on Kiran's lips, "Lick, boy." He orders. Kiran immediately opens his mouth to suck on Helbindi's two fingers, swirling his tongue around until he's confident that they're ready. Helbindi takes them out, and he moves to Kiran's ass, spreading a cheek with his dry hand and slowly inserting one lubed up finger in Kiran's ass with the other. Kiran lets out a small gasp at the pressure he now feels in his lower belly, slowly stroking his own cock as Helbindi gets knuckle deep in his ass.

"Think you can handle another, Kiran?" Helbindi asks Kiran for permission. "Go ahead." Helbindi sticks the next finger in, soon getting deep in Kiran's ass and slowly fucking it. Kiran groans at the pressure in his ass, feeling Helbindi spread his hole open with his fingers. Helbindi removes his fingers and jerks himself to full mast again, lining his cock to Kiran's ass. "Aight, deep breaths now. I'm not goin' easy on you." Helbindi orders Kiran again, "I'm gonna go in a bit hard." Kiran nods and inhales deeply as Helbindi thrusts into Kiran's prepped up hole. It's hard, just like he said, but slow. Kiran moans out at the rush he feels, and soon, Helbindi is completely sheathed in Kiran's ass. "You good?" Helbindi asks Kiran. "Yeah. I'm good. Fuck me hard?" Helbindi smirks, and he backs out almost completely before slamming back in hard and fast.

Kiran gasps as Helbindi starts a quick pace, fucking him so hard he can barely make noise as Helbindi thrusts in hard and fast, moving his hips quickly. He moves out and immediately slams back in Kiran's ass over and over, his heavy balls making a loud noise as they slap against Kiran's soon to be wrecked hole. Helbindi starts to grasp Kiran's cock and jerks it roughly as he fucks him faster. Kiran makes small whimpering noises as Helbindi rams into Kiran, his big cock occasionally brushing against Kiran's sweet spot, Kiran arching his back when it happens. Helbindi somehow speeds up his pace, fucking even harder and faster into Kiran, using his hole and moaning out loud.

"Shit, Kiran! You don't fuck around!" Helbindi moans out as he grabs Kiran's thigh with his free hand for leverage and fucking him even faster, Kiran feeling every inch of Helbindi's big dick in his ass. He can only weakly nod his head and moan as Helbindi fucks him like never before. "Knew you wanted my dick, but damn!" Helbindi thrusts in a good spot in Kiran's ass and Kiran moans louder and nods his head fast. "So...good! Fuck me! Please!" Helbindi stops jerking Kiran off, leaving it to Kiran as he grabs his other thigh. Helbindi laughs and stops. "Remember, you asked for it."

Helbindi slams back in and out, fucking Kiran even faster now that he has something to hold. Kiran can barely register the pounding he's getting as he weakly moans out as Helbindi rams into his ass good. Helbindi groans as his cock is wrapped around Kiran's hole as he thrusts into his ass, milking his cock. Helbindi's moans are getting louder, and his breathing is getting inconsistent, and Kiran can tell he's getting close, and he himself is getting close. "Shit! _Shit!_   _Fuck,_  Kiran! I'm gonna fucking cum! Gonna cum!" Helbindi shouts out as he slams into Kiran's ass. Kiran nods and jerks himself off even faster as Helbindi's moaning gets louder. "FUCK!" Helbindi shouts as he cums inside Kiran, fucking his brains out still as his hot seed fills up Kiran's ass. Kiran screams as he cums on his body, seed spraying his face and chest, some landing on Helbindi's toned abs. Helbindi isn't finished still, filling Kiran with his cum, fucking him hard and fast still.

And at last, Helbindi stops thrusting and he stays in Kiran's ass as the both of them stare into each other's eyes, breathing loud and getting slow as they recover from their highs. Helbindi slides his dick out with a pop and cum leaks out of Kiran like a faucet. Helbindi lays next to Kiran, staring up at the sky. "Godsdamn..." Helbindi breathes. "That was fuckin amazing." Kiran says to Helbindi as he turns his head to him. "You still here?" "Yeah, but I think I can't move my legs." Helbindi laughs. "Hey, your fault! But I GUESS the least I can do is drag your ass back." Kiran chuckles. "That doesn't sound bad. I'm kinda tired after that." "Yeah, that's not a bad idea. Don't mind a nice nap after sex like that." Helbindi closes his eyes, and Kiran drifts off into a nap, Helbindi's breathing filling his mind as he falls asleep.


	2. Saizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! Saizo is one thicc bih
> 
> I low-key had fun writing this one I hope y'all don't mind if I use a similar prompt in the future

  Kiran's ass was still a tad sore after the pounding he received from Helbindi. Both had agreed to keep it on the down low, and Helbindi received the offer to join him again in the future. Kiran was watching Saizo in the training grounds, speedily throwing shuriken at a dartboard.

"Shit..." Saizo dropped a shuriken and felt his forearm. Kiran walked over to him.

"You alright, Saizo?" He turned around at Kiran's voice. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Kiran." Saizo coldly replied to him. Kiran raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I saw you drop that shuriken." "That was nothing. I'll see you around." Saizo walks away from Kiran, but Kiran notices the wince from Saizo as he stretched his arm out. "I don't think you're fine, Saizo. Come to the hot springs with me! You can relax your arm there." Saizo looks back at Kiran. "Fine."

Kiran walks Saizo over to the bathing area, containing the hot springs. Both walk over to the men's changing room, and Kiran opens the door for Saizo. "After you." Saizo walks in and Kiran follows. He can't help but sneak a peek at Saizo's behind, admiring his plump ass and his amazing quads. They find a locker for their clothes and begin to strip down to the nude. Kiran resists peeking at Saizo's bare body as he steps out of his boxers.

"I'll meet you inside, Saizo." Kiran says as he walks to the springs. There's a large tub of water, surrounded by four other smaller tubs with a specific use. Kiran enters the large tub, immediately letting out a soft gasp at the contact of hot water wrapping around his ankles. He steps further in, softly moaning as he finds a seat. Kiran hears footsteps, and Saizo joins Kiran in the bath, sitting near him. He hears a low moan come out of Saizo. "How often do you relax, Saizo?" Kiran makes small talk with Saizo, "I'm curious about your job as a spy." "We ninja barely have breaks when we complete a mission." "Oh? I'd imagine you'd give yourself a day or two off. What do you do most of the time when you go out?" Saizo turns to Kiran

"It's usually just assassinations. Sometimes spying on people for blackmail." "That sounds...interesting? I don't really know what to say. I wanna hear more about your spying missions." Saizo looks confused. "Why? It's just spying on the target and looking for leverage." "Saizo, I know you spy on me. What are you trying to accomplish?" Saizo moves closer to Kiran. "I'm wary of you, Kiran. I watch you because I feel you're dangerous." "That's a shame. Surely I can win your trust?" "You'll see. You're quite low, since you disappeared at the beach." A smirk crosses Kiran's face. "Heh. Did you enjoy it? Following after me?" Saizo turns to Kiran, now sitting next to him. "Is that what you said to Helbindi back on the beach?" Kiran coughs in embarrassment.

"You really saw it?" "I am a ninja and a spy, even when I'm forced to...relax." "Damn," Kiran whispers to Saizo, "What if I were to get you relaxed right now? Would you want me to?" Kiran notices the red on Saizo's face. "Do you want to fuck me, Saizo? Use me, even?" The water is clear, and Kiran can notice Saizo's growing length. "Yeah, Kiran. I really wanna fuck you." Kiran then grabs Saizo's dick, jerking it in the water to full mast. "You're pretty big. I bet whoever you've laid has tried to come back for more." Saizo stiffles his moans at the attention he's receiving to his cock. "Hey, no muffling those cute moans, Saizo. I wanna hear everything." Kiran roughly jerks up and Saizo grunts. "Let's move to one of the shower stalls, Sai. We'll have more privacy there." Saizo moans out a "yes".

Kiran closes the stall door behind him, and immediately turns around to kiss Saizo. His hands are feeling Saizo's hot, wet body, rubbing one of his nipples with a hand while the other sneaks to grab at his fine ass. Both are moaning into the kiss, and Saizo slides his tongue on Kiran's own, the two of them getting hornier as Saizo moves his hands to Kiran's ass. Kiran breaks the kiss to go down on Saizo's thick cock, stroking the base while his mouth gets a third of it in. He eventually gets balls deep on Saizo's big dick, grabbing and squeezing his ass too. "Gods, Kiran...I knew you were good, but...shit!" Saizo groans out as Kiran pops off his length. "Did you touch yourself to the sight of me getting fucked? Fantasize about how you wished you were the one using me? Cum to the thought of me moaning out your name as you fucked me hard?" Saizo grabs Kiran's head and lines up his dick with his mouth.

"Don't test me, boy." Saizo growls out before slamming into Kiran's mouth with his dick, immediately pulling out and fucking him hard and quick. Kiran can only gasp for air as Saizo thrusts into his mouth, his big cock going balls deep as his large balls slap against Kiran's chin. "You're quite the whore, boy. Who knows how good you are at taking cock?" Saizo grunts out as he goes balls deep and holds Kiran in place, choking him on his cock as Kiran strokes himself rapidly. His nose is pressed against a dark red bush of hair, and eventually Saizo lets go of Kiran's head and he pops off his length, gasping for breath after the rough and brutal treatment. Kiran stands up. "How long have you wanted to do that, handsome? I bet you would've came from the rush." Saizo turns Kiran to the wall. "Hands to the wall. _Now._ " Kiran puts his hands on the wall. "Do not waste my patience, boy." Saizo says as he nips at Kiran's neck, leaving him with marks. "What, am I supposed to be scared? Am I going to be punished?" Kiran mockingly moaned out. Saizo lustfully growled as he disregarded any restraint and slapped Kiran's ass, hard enough that he yelped and flinched.

" _Do. Not. Test. Me._ "

Saizo slaps his dick on Kiran's ass, his other hand spreading Kiran's cheek. "If it's a punishment you want, then it's a punishment you'll get, boy." Saizo lustfully whispers in Kiran's ear before nipping at his earlobe. Saizo stops, and he immediately shoves his big dick in Kiran's ass. "Heh, still loose. Get ready, boy." Saizo grunts before pulling out and thrusting back in, immediately setting a brutal pace in Kiran's ass. It's hard and rough, and Kiran can only grasp the wall as Saizo fucks his ass, balls slapping against his and the sound getting louder and louder. "You love my ass, don't ya, Sai? Glad you get to fuck me like this?" Kiran moans out in a broken voice as Saizo slams his thick cock in his ass, going faster and harder, grabbing his hips to do so. Saizo slaps Kiran's ass again, "I thought I told you to not test me, boy," he growls at Kiran, fucking him harder.

Kiran's a moaning and whimpering mess, he can barely get a grip on the wall as he's brutally fucked by Saizo's huge cock. He silently thanks the gods for letting him enact another fantasy of his, as he moans louder and gasps as Saizo hits his sweetspot. Saizo slams into Kiran roughly, grunting and moaning at the heat around his cock in Kiran's ass. He loves his ass, the way it feels when he slams in and out rapidly. Kiran looks back at Saizo, lust consuming his eyes. "Harder." Saizo pulls out at Kiran's order. Before he knows it, Kiran is manhandled to the ground, face down on the wooden floor as Saizo keeps a hand on Kiran's head, holding him down as he slams back into his ass, fucking him even harder and faster.

"What did I say about testing me, boy?!" Saizo shouts as Kiran moans out loud, Saizo grabbing Kiran's hands and holding them together with his free hand. Saizo drills into Kiran's ass, his balls making a large wet slapping sound as he fucks Kiran like he's on the verge of orgasm. Kiran whimpers as Saizo's big dick stabs his ass, repeatedly striking his sweetspot and making high pitched gasps, unable to do anything as Saizo restrains him. "You want me to cum, boy? Want me to fill you up?" Saizo growls as he fucks deep into Kiran. He weakly nods, moaning out "yes" and "please" a few times. "Fuck! Shit, gonna cum!" Saizo fucks even faster into Kiran, milking his dick until he slams deep and cums deep into Kiran's ass, fucking him still. "Fuck! Take it all, boy!" Saizo moans out as he milks his cock, thrusting through his orgasm as Kiran moans happily at Saizo's hot cum filling him up. Kiran screams as he reaches his orgasm too, cumming on the floor from being brutally fucked.

Saizo stops his thrusting and pulls out, stroking his dick and milking out the last of his seed, hot semen landing on Kiran's ass. Warm cum flows out of Kiran's loose hole, Kiran still laying on the ground. "Did I go too rough?" Saizo asks Kiran, lifting him up and setting him down so he's on his lap. "No, you were great. Really great." Kiran answers his question as he kisses Saizo. Both let out small moans, then Kiran opens his eyes and breaks the kiss. "Wait. Were you lying about your arm?" Saizo chuckles. "Who can say? Maybe I just wanted to see what you would've done." Kiran playfully hits his chest. "Gods, you're bad. I will admit that you're amazing, though." Red fills up Saizo's face again, and Kiran kisses him again. "Do you want to wash up since we're in a stall?" Saizo asks him between kisses. "Yeah. I might need some assistance though." Saizo laughs. It's a nice sound to Kiran. "Aight." Saizo lifts Kiran up and turns on the shower, and he kisses Kiran under the water. Kiran doesn't hesitate to kiss him back.


	3. Hector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hector is a gorgeous man, hope y'all enjoy this, added a little Helbindi action at the beginning too
> 
> I was gonna have the next chapter be the love of my life Saber, but Greil is also a hot dilf, so now I'm conflicted
> 
> If I do choose Greil first I hope y'all don't mind if it's another Valentine's Day chapter

"Shit, Kiran!" Helbindi slams balls deep in Kiran's mouth, eagerly fucking his throat. "You love my dick, don'tcha?" Kiran can only happily moan as Helbindi pummels his cock into Kiran's mouth, slamming his head down as he bucks into his face. Then, Helbindi goes deep in Kiran's mouth, choking him and holding his head in place. "I'm gunna count to ten, and if I get to ten, I'll give ya a reward." Kiran breathes heavily through his nose, taking Helbindi's cock so well. "Aight." Kiran inhales.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Kiran relaxes himself and focuses on breathing through his nose.

"Five. Six. Seven." Helbindi tightens his hold.

"Eight. Nine." Kiran opens his eyes and looks up at Helbindi, eyes staring into his, the sight of Kiran deepthroating Helbindi's cock burning into his mind.

"Ten." Helbindi releases his hold on Kiran, and he slowly slides off Helbindi's length, eyes still staring up at Helbindi as his tongue barely touches the tip of the cock in front of him. "Cute face ya got, Kiran. Here's your reward." Helbindi viciously strokes himself off, aiming his dick at Kiran's face. His breathing gets faster and more hitched. "Take it, pup." A splash of hot white cum splats Kiran's face, eagerly opening his mouth to accept the rush of cum Helbindi's cock spurts out. Hot semen lands on his tongue, his hair and his red cheeks and he can't bring himself to care about his appearance.

"That's it...that's a good pup..." Helbindi growls in a low voice, stroking Kiran's cheek and sticking his thumb on Kiran's lip. "Did you have fun, Helbindi?" Kiran gets lifted up and his lips meet Helbindi's. "You bet. I'll see ya around." Helbindi heaves his pants back on and says bye to Kiran as he leaves his room. He rummaged for a cloth in his bathroom, and wiped off his face, making sure he looked presentable in public. Kiran left his quarters and started his day off.

\--

"Ho, Kiran!" A loud voice bellows out his name as he turns a corner to meet Anna. Giant footsteps follow after, and Kiran turns around to see a big man jogging in his direction. He immediately recognizes Hector, and he grins as Hector approaches him, a box wrapped around his arm. "Hey, Hector! How're things?" Kiran asks Hector, eyeing the box in his arm. "Oh, good. I just received this box of chocolates from Lilina as an early gift for Valentine's Day." "That's sweet of her." Hector nods. "Yeah! I actually have another box of chocolates in my room, so it might be a bit too much for whomever receives it."

Kiran smiles, an idea rising in his mind. "You could give it to two people?" "That would sort of ruin the whole idea of Valentine's Day." Kiran smiles a bit wider. "Maybe I can give a suggestion, Hector?" Hector raises his eyebrows in curiosity, and Kiran leans up to his ear. "You could give it to me tonight, perhaps?" Kiran whispers in his ear, a hint of seductiveness in his tone of voice. He notices a small gasp from the man, and how Hector's face flushes a tiny bit with red in the cheeks. Hector stumbles a bit with his words. "Y-yeah, sounds great! I'll see you then?" "I will. Oh!" Kiran jumps up a moment, "Bring one of your boxes of chocolate, please." "Alright. Later!" Hector walks off and Kiran continues his day, unable to focus entirely at what Anna talks to him about as he thinks about Hector and those defined pecs.

Kiran's fireplace is running as he slams down on his bed, finally happy that his responsibilities are over for now. He strips out of his cloak and shirt, pulling it off as he hears a loud knock at his door. He throws it off to the side, and opens the door, revealing Hector in a thin white shirt and gray pants with a loose tie. "Hey, you made it. And you brought the chocolate like I asked," he points to the box in Hector's arm, "thanks for that." "No problem," Hector replies to Kiran, stepping into his room, "but I would like to know about the chocolates. Are you that hungry or..." "Oh, it's for a thing I would like to do tonight," Kiran answers after he trails off, "can you open it up and leave it close to the fireplace?" Hector pops off the lid and sets it down close to the fire burning intensely. "Do you have something in mind for it?" Kiran giggles, almost nervously, and then he inhales.

"I want to lick the melted chocolate off your body."

It's followed by silence, and then laughter comes from Hector as he walks to Kiran and hoists him up with his arms, a squeak emerging out of Kiran. "Hector!" Kiran hisses out, hands on his shoulders. Hector laughs for another moment, then he stops and brings Kiran down, his baritone deepening as he nips his ear. "Who knew you were such a dirty boy?" Kiran arching his back at the hot breath, Hector rubbing his nipples. "You really want it that bad?" Hector reaches further down, groping Kiran's ass through his pants. Kiran gasps and moans lightly. "Yeah, Hec. I really want it." He's silenced when Hector kisses him, hands still on his ass as his tongue slides into Kiran's mouth.

Hector breaks the kiss to slide Kiran's pants down, showing off his half hard length and short blonde furls. He guides Kiran to the bed stepping back to turn around and shakes his ass a little as he slides off his shirt. Slowly. Making sure Kiran is focusing on his rippling back muscles. His shirt is finally off and Hector turns around. Kiran whistles at his curved pectorals and well toned abs, slightly slicked up with sweat. "Damn," Kiran says, "I bet everyone is jealous." Hector laughs. "You're the first one I've done in a while, and you've proved it's gonna be a great time." "I think the chocolate is melted by now," Kiran gets up to inspect the box, "how about you get those pants off, handsome?" The chocolate is now liquid, Kiran dipping a finger in. "It's pretty warm. You ok with that?" "Yeah." Kiran lifts up the box and turns back to Hector after his affirmation. There, he sits on the bed in his side, looking at Kiran seductively as his half hard dick waits. "Come," Hector growls, "why don't you pleasure me, boy?" Kiran doesn't hesitate to obey.

Setting the box to the side, Hector rolls onto his back and Kiran immediately grasps his cock and licks the tip before going down on Hector's growing length, Hector groaning quietly. Kiran swirls his tongue around his cock, lightly squeezing Hector's balls as his cock grows in his mouth. Soon, Hector is at full mast and Kiran is deepthroating Hector's big dick, balls deep as Hector moans out a few sweet nothings, like "Good boy" and "Keep going". He gets off his cock and stares into Hector's eyes. "Was that good for you?" Hector smirks. "You've got quite the mouth, boy. How about that chocolate now?" Kiran nods and grabs the box. "I'm gonna pour it onto your chest." Kiran warns Hector, and he gets a nod from him. Kiran gets on his knees next to Hector and lowers the box, tipping it to a point where there's a steady flow of melted chocolate.

The warm liquid slowly rolls down Hector's body, going between his pecs and stopping on his abs with his finger to prevent it from going further. Kiran sets the box down and bends over to Hector's abs. He's positioned to crawl up to Hector's chest, and he begins the foreplay as he kisses an ab before lowering his tongue and licking the chocolate off his body, slowly moving up to his chest, licking all of it off, then moving to Hector's lips to kiss him, tongue involved as Hector tastes the chocolate licked up. Both are incredibly turned on, and Kiran gets the box of chocolate to pour the rest of it onto Hector's body, tossing it to the side to lick up the chocolate again, rubbing Hector's nipples as he moves his tongue up to Hector's mouth, both tasting chocolate once again as they kiss hungrily at each other, having a minor fight for dominance as Kiran grasps one of Hector's pecs in his hand.

"Do you wanna fuck me, handsome? Slam your thick cock in me until I scream your name?" Kiran moans in Hector's ear, and it's no surprise to him that he's manhandled to lie on his back, legs in air and hole wide open. "You bet I do, boy." Hector growls before slamming his big cock in Kiran's ass hard. Kiran isn't shocked when he starts a fast pace, holding his legs and thrusting his hips against Kiran's rear, balls slapping against his ass as Kiran moans out Hector's name, urging him on. "Come on, big boy. Fuck me until I can't walk." Kiran moans louder and gasps as Hector's pace quickens, fucking him harder and faster.

Hector slaps his ass, Kiran gasping as the mattress shakes from Hector's thrusting. There's something that turns Kiran on from being used roughly, and he can't seem to care what the public will think of him as his mind centers on Hector's thick length fucking into him, gasping as his sweetspot is hit and arching his back as Hector stabs it again with his dick. "You like it, boy? Like it when I fuck you like this?" Hector lustfully growled at Kiran, slapping his ass as he fucked harder into him. Kiran aggressively nodded. "Yes! Please fuck me!" Hector thrusts faster into Kiran, almost a blur as he rocks into him, reaching his orgasm soon as Kiran strokes himself off quickly, staring up into Hector's eyes as he's fucked hard and good.

"Sh- _it_ , Kiran!" Hector's voice cracks, "I'm gonna cum! You ready, boy?" Kiran moans out an enthusiastic "yes" and Hector fucks him faster, reaching his orgasm quicker. "Oh, fuck! F _uck!_ " Hector moans out at a higher pitch as he slams into Kiran, his seed filling Kiran's ass as he cums inside him, Hector thrusting slower as he milks his orgasm out, cum flowing into Kiran as they moan out, Kiran's breathing getting faster and moans getting louder as he cums onto his belly, moaning out "Hector!" as hot semen lands on his abs. Hector pulls out as cum immediately follows, leaking out of Kiran's ass and flowing onto the bedsheets, but neither give a damn.

"Was I good for you?" Kiran moans out with lust, and Hector leans down and kisses him. "Amazing." He replies. He rolls over next to Kiran, both spent and tired. "You can sleep here, Hector," Kiran says to him as they have steadier breathing, "I don't mind. Plus, I have a bath we can use to wash up early in the morning." Hector kisses his cheek. "Sounds lovely. You got a lot to wash up." Kiran chuckles and both close their eyes, breathing silently as they cuddle and fall asleep to each other's breathing.


	4. Saber and Greil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am indecisive as hell, so I combined these two hot men together for this chapter. Dilfs unite!
> 
> I hope I pull Greil rather quickly on the new banner, I need more dilfs in my party
> 
> Next chapter might be my original plan for Saber, or it'll be Barst.

He wakes up next to Hector, hearing the light snoring coming off him. Laughing lightly, he steps out of bed to get the water running in his bathroom, the last bit of semen dripping down his legs as he walks back out to Hector yawning. "Morning, Hec," Kiran says to him, "I got the water running for us to clean up." "Sweet," Hector answers back, "That was a great time. Are you open to anything soon?" Kiran laughed. "Yeah, probably. It's Valentine's Day today, so I think we already exchanged the chocolate last night." Hector stands up and walks with Kiran to the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up. It's a special day today, after all."

\--

Everyone is gifting each other chocolates and small gifts, surrounded by laugher and voices talking. Kiran receives a few small sweets from various heroes, thanking him for his efforts as a leader and tactician. He starts to feel a bit crowded, looking for an exit to get time to himself, and then his eyes dart over to two handsome men by a wall, one with a box of chocolate as they have a conversation with each other. Kiran recognizes both, walking over to Saber and Greil. "Hello! How're you guys?"

"Oh, we're doing just fine, Kiran," Greil answers Kiran as he walks up to him, "Saber and I were speaking about our mercenary jobs in our respective worlds." "He's got quite the group he leads," Saber adds on, "pretty impressive, with how many people there are." Kiran nods in understanding. "I feel that. I do have many heroes to look out for." Saber lets out a groan. "Can something interestin' happen?" Both Kiran and Greil laugh. "I'm heading up to my room now," Kiran says as his eyes dart to their groins, "You both are free to join me for some fun, if you'd like." Saber and Greil eye Kiran up and down. "Eh, what the hell." Saber answers.

\--

Kiran's door barely closes as Saber immediately attacks his neck, licking and biting as he grinds himself against Kiran's ass. Greil locks the door and turns around to kiss Kiran, hands moving down to his groin and lightly squeezing, Kiran moaning into the kiss. They scuffle over to his bed, Greil removing his top as Saber removes Kiran's. Saber moves to remove his clothing as Greil dives to Kiran's body, kissing his abs and licking on a nipple. Saber returns to marking Kiran's neck, noticing a mark near his clavicle. "Damn, Kiran. Getting it from the guys?" Kiran gasps as Saber moves up, Greil removing his pants off himself and Kiran.

"You wouldn't believe it." Kiran moans out as Greil slaps his dick on Kiran's face, Saber moving Kiran to all fours as he shoves a finger in his ass. "Who fucked ya last night? Must be someone packing." Saber whispered to Kiran, adding another finger and thrusting roughly. Greil shuts Kiran up by shoving his hard cock into his mouth, fucking him slow as his balls lightly touch Kiran's chin. "Ah, shit...I haven't gotten anything this good in a long time," Greil breathes out, thrusting a bit faster into Kiran's mouth, "We should reward the boy, Saber." Kiran moans out as Saber slides a third finger in, fucking his ass quick. "He's got a nice ass and a good mouth, but I'd say he deserves a punishment for being a needy boy." Saber pulls out his fingers and slaps his butt, jerking himself off until he's harder than a diamond.

A laugh comes from Greil. "I believe you're right. You want that, don't you pup?" Kiran moans out again as Greil's fucking gets faster, Saber slapping his dick on his ass. He pops out of his mouth. "You want Saber to fuck you, pup? Followed by me?" "Yes, sir. I want you to fuck me hard." Greil signals at Saber, and he spears his dick in Kiran's ass hard. Kiran gasps in pleasure as he doesn't begin slow, fucking him at a brutal pace as Greil guides his mouth back to his cock, shoving it balls deep and holding him there. Loud slaps come from Saber as he thrusts hard into Kiran, grunting and groaning as he hits Kiran's sweetspot. Greil's big cock in his mouth, Kiran's breathes deeply through his nose as he's choked, occasionally moving forward when Saber makes a hard thrust in his ass.

Greil releases Kiran off his cock, back to fucking his mouth while Saber fucks Kiran's ass harder. "He's enjoying this," Greil growls as he thrusts into the warm cavern, "Saber, you should try out his mouth. Pup loves it rough." "His ass is amazing, too. He loves my cock in his ass, don't you?" Kiran gets off Greil's length, moans surpeme. "So fucking good! Please use me all you want!" Kiran gets out before Greil silences him, shoving his cock back to its sleeve and fucking it. "With that said," Saber grunts out, thrusts even more powerful, "Here's a reward for you." A hot load of cum fills up Kiran's ass, Saber moaning and grunting as he fucks hard into Kiran, milking his dick and filling Kiran good. The last bit of cum fills up Kiran, and both stop thrusting to pull out and trade places.

"You ready for my cock, pup? Ready for me to fill you up?" Greil lustfully whispers as he gropes Kiran's ass, spreading his cheeks and watching hot seed flow out of his loose hole. Saber slaps his wet cock on Kiran's lips, slowly moving in as Greil thrusts into Kiran, fucking him with vigor as semen sloshes around his cock. Kiran licks the shaft in his mouth, Saber spent after his turn with Kiran's ass. He moans eagerly as Greil slams his thick cock into Kiran, his sweetspot getting sensitive as Greil fucks him hard and fast. "Which cock do you like better, pup?" Kiran gasps as Greil makes a few hard thrusts on his sweetspot.

"I love both!" Kiran screams out as he's fucked hard, the sheets getting soaked with three horny men. Greil fucks him harder, close to orgasm from his earlier face-fucking. "You want your reward, pup? Want to be filled up more?" Kiran moans and gasps loudly as Greil slaps his ass and thrusts faster, balls slapping against his rear loudly. "Yes, sir! Please! Please fill me up!" Kiran screams, sucking Saber's length as Greil fucks him. "Oh fuck! Oh _fuuuuck_!" Greil grunts out loud before slamming deep in Kiran's ass and filling him a second time. Greil's big balls empty as hot semen flows through Kiran again. "Mmmm, you love it, pup?" Greil growls in Kiran's ear, fucking lazily into him. "So much, sir." Kiran moans to Greil, the two lazily kissing in front of Saber, enjoying the show in front of him.

Greil thrusts one more time, and then he pulls out and a heavy flow of seed follows out. Kiran peppers Saber's spent cock with kisses, fondling his balls as Saber groans. "You're a good pup, Kiran," Greil says to him, "Mind if we stay here for the night?" "Yeah, of course. We can clean off tomorrow morning." The two handsome men lay next to Kiran. "Oh, Saber." Kiran remembers Saber's question about who fucked him. "Yeah?" "It was Hector last night." "Damn, lucky you." The three men get closer to each other, bodies in a mess as they fall asleep to each other's breathing, Kiran thankful for the two men beside him.


	5. Barst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I got so burned out putting out those 4 chapters almost back to back, but I figured out a healthier schedule and I'm back to do my work! I don't expect to be hit with a block for almost 2 and a half months now.
> 
> Barst is a sexy man and this chapter got so kinky while I wrote it. And I don't care because I adore how it turned out! He radiates big dom energy.
> 
> Next chapter might be Caineghis, the laguz in Heroes are gorgeous and I have a mating ritual idea in mind for Caineghis, so I might go with him if y'all like massages turning into a steamy time.

The light sound of snoring woke up Kiran, lying next to Greil in bed, their fun actions last night filling his mind. Soon after, Greil and Saber followed, running their hands on his chest as they lay in bed. "I realize we forgot to give you a present last night." Greil muttered in Kiran's ear, darting his hand lower as he grasps his length, stroking it to life. Saber sucks on Kiran's neck, pinching his nipple as Greil jerks Kiran up and down. He's very turned on, fooling around with two handsome men beside him as his cock is stroked and his nipples are played with.

"You guys are amazing. I hope we can have fun again soon." Kiran moaned out. "You've given me a good time, babe," Saber whispers in his ear, "I've got a good idea for our next time." "Oh yeah? I'll look forward to that." Greil's hand strokes Kiran faster, whispering dirty things in his ear as his other hand runs down his body. "You wanna cum, boy? You want your reward?" Greil mutters in his ear as he strokes faster. "Yes sir. I really want to." Kiran groans, breathing getting faster and bucking his hips.

"Then shoot it, boy."

Kiran loudly groans as a volley of cum lands on his chest, Greil jacking him off quickly. Ropes of hot semen fall onto Greil's fist and Kiran's hand, Greil whispering "Good boy" in his ear as he milks Kiran. Soon enough, Greil's hand is covered with seed and he brings it up to Kiran's mouth, sticking a digit in his mouth. Kiran licks the cum off his fingers as Saber nipped at his neck, marking him. The three men cooled down and got a bath running to clean off the sex and sweat, Kiran seeing them off once they all finished and got their clothes on.

\--

With nothing to do, Kiran was spending his time in the forest near the headquarters, taking a walk to relax. It was quiet and peaceful for him, staring at the greenery surrounding him, until he heard a large whack and a soft grunt emanating nearby. Curiosity overcoming him, he went to investigate the sound. Kiran was greeted to the sight of Barst's backside and him hauling an axe and chopping a wood block in half. He was tempted to leave but stopped when Barst flexed his bulging arms and yanked his shirt off in one motion. The sight of his body, slicked up with sweat, inspired Kiran to stay as he slowly rubbed his groin. Kiran decided to hide behind a tree, cock hardening as Barst unfastened his pants, revealing a thick, long cock that stiffened when Barst began giving it attention, stepping out of his pants into the nude and gripping his large sack as he stroked himself off. Kiran palmed his dick through his pants, quietly stripping them off and rubbing himself off in silence, watching Barst lift an arm up behind his head and jerk off faster. Barst started sucking on two fingers, getting them wet and pressed them into his ass as he stroked his dick, pre-cum beginning to leak out. It was fine for Kiran, until a shift of his feet led him to losing his balance.

Oh _shit_.

_Oh fuck._

A yelp coming out of Kiran, he collapsed hard on the ground, a loud grunt emanating as he fell face first. Barst turned around and was greeted to the sight of Kiran slowly getting up off the ground, Barst's eyes looking down at the noticable bulge in Kiran's pants.

"Uh...hey there, Barst." Kiran nervously spoke, a flush of red on his cheeks.

"Hey, Kiran," Barst replied, staring at Kiran's hard on, "you like what you see?" Kiran grinned, staring at Barst's cock. "A lot, actually." "You wanna help get me off, boy?" Barst said, hand on his length. "Gladly, sir." Kiran said, removing his cloak as Barst moved towards him. "Heh, someone's kinky. You wanna put that mouth where it belongs, pup?" Kiran dropped down onto his knees. "Why don't you make me?" Barst smirked before grabbing a fistful of Kiran's hair and shoving him down onto his cock, thrusting into his mouth. "Shut it, slut. Suck that dick real nice and good for me." Barst grunted as he eagerly fucked Kiran's mouth, his enormous balls slapping against his chin. Kiran gagged a little bit as Barst's big cock rapidly moved in and out, Barst holding his head in place as he used Kiran's mouth like a toy.

"You like that, bitch? Like my dick?" Barst growled at Kiran, pulling his head off his length for an answer. "Yes sir. I love it, sir!" Kiran rasped out before Barst started rapidly thrusting his cock in Kiran's mouth again. "Good answer. I'm gunna have you beggin' for me to fuck you and fill you up, slut." Barst moaned out as he held Kiran's head in place, Kiran's mouth filled with cock as his nose pressed against Barst's pubes. "Yer such a good fuckin' slut, you know that? Takin' my cock so well like a dirty whore." Kiran inhaled, Barst's forest musk filling his mind as he took all of Barst's dick in his mouth. Finally, Barst let go and Kiran slowly got off his length, a trail of spit following. Kiran got his shirt off and threw it to the side as he got his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. "Come on, pup. I don't got all day." Barst teased Kiran. "Sorry, sir." Kiran said, boxers slipping off his legs, revealing his hard cock begging for attention.

"Get back to suckin' me off, boy." Barst ordered Kiran. He immediately obeyed Barst's, getting his mouth back on his cock as he slowly jerked himself off. "Finger yourself, and look at me as you do it. Show me how much you want me to use your ass." Kiran got off Barst's dick to suck on two fingers, lubing them up and then shoving them into his ass. He went back to sucking Barst off, his fingers thrusting into his ass as he stared into Barst's eyes with lust. "Yeah, such a good fuckin' slut. Such a needy cockwhore." Barst groaned as Kiran flicked the slit of his length with his tongue, before diving back in and taking it all in his mouth, fingers moving even faster in his ass. Barst decided he'd had enough, and pulled Kiran off his dick.

"Turn around and stick your ass up in the air, boy." Kiran obeyed, fingers pulling out of his ass as he went on all fours and stuck his ass out in full view. "You wanna know what I'm gunna do to you, boy?" Barst lustfully moaned in Kiran's ear, slapping his dick on Kiran's ass. "Yes sir." "I'm gunna fuck ya real nice and good boy, gunna have you screamin' my name. Gunna wreck your pretty little hole, slut. Gunna fuck your hole til I cum and breed your ass with my seed. Gunna fuck ya 'til my balls are dried up and your ass is bursting with my cum. Gunna make you my cumdump and use your ass. Do you want that, boy?" Barst whispered in Kiran's ear, his lustful voice arching Kiran's back. "Yes, sir. I really want it." Barst slapped his ass. Hard.

"Say it, slut. Beg for it."

"Please sir."

"Please what?" Another slap to his ass.

"Please fuck me, sir! Please use me!"

Barst slapped his ass again. "Yer gunna take it all, pup." He pushed his cock in Kiran's ass hard, Kiran moaning out from the sudden pressure. Barst didn't hesitate in starting a fast pace, keeping to his word. Kiran moaned loudly as Barst fucked him, cock thrusting in and out of his ass at a blur. "Oh fuck! Thank you, sir!" Kiran screamed, tongue lolling out as Barst thrusted his big length into him repeatedly. "You like that, slut? Like bein' fucked by my cock?" Barst grunted between thrusts. "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" "Fuck! Yer such a good boy, takin' my cock in yer ass!" Barst grabbed Kiran's arms and pulled him up, fucking his ass even faster.

"Fuck, sir! Fuck me, sir!" Kiran shouted, Barst's grip on his arms strong as he drove his cock into Kiran's ass. "Yer a needy slut, aren't ya? I'll give it to ya, boy." Barst pulled Kiran up farther, and thrusted into him, before pulling out and immediately began to _fuck_. He started a brutal pace, Kiran moaning and screaming as Barst's heavy balls slapped loudly against Kiran's ass. Barst slammed his big cock in Kiran's ass, growling at Kiran and saying how he's a good slut for him, pulling his arms even further and biting Kiran's neck. Kiran screamed and groaned as Barst left hickeys on his neck and jaw, the brutal pace never slowing down as Barst fucked Kiran nice and good.

"Oh shit! Gunna dump my cum in ya soon!" Barst moaned out, fucking Kiran faster almost as if he were a blur. Kiran could barely moan, only a screaming mess as Barst piledrived into him, screaming his name over and over. "Shit! _Fuck!_   _FUCK!_  Gunna breed your ass, boy! Gunna fill ya up!" Barst screamed, and then his thrusts began to lose power as he neared completion. "Please, sir!" Kiran goaded Barst on, his own orgasm close from the brutal fucking he received. Barst's voice broke. "Fuck! Take it! Take it, slut!" Barst screamed before one powerful thrust took him to completion, cum filling up Kiran's ass as Kiran screamed, cum spilling out of his cock and shooting onto the ground. "Yeah, such a good fuckin' slut, such a good cumdump..." Barst groaned as he powered through his orgasm, seed shooting into Kiran. "Aah...thank you, sir." Kiran moaned, voice sore from screaming. Barst's cock stopped spilling cum in Kiran, and he pulled out, semen following almost immediately.

"Shit, Kiran. I heard you were a good lay, but damn..." Barst groaned out, removing his grip off Kiran's arms and moving the two to lay on the ground. "I knew you'd be amazing, but I was not ready for that," Kiran lightly laughed, "you're pretty good." Barst kissed Kiran, tongues lazily moving together. "You were just what I needed." Barst said between kisses. "Your balls dry yet?" Kiran asked Barst suddenly. "What?" "You said you'd fuck me until your balls were dry." "Oh, yeah." Barst laughed. "So, gonna breed me and make me your cumdump, _sir?_ " Kiran tested Barst, hand moving down and stroking his big length to life. Barst manhandled Kiran, spreading his legs and thrusting his cock in Kiran again. "You have no idea what yer gunna get, _boy_." He couldn't wait.


	6. Caineghis & Hawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that in my notes Hawkeye had a similar prompt, so I decided to include him in this chapter, so I hope y'all don't mind another spitroast so soon.
> 
> I just know both are hung and I hope I did them justice! Next chapter will most likely be Bunny Bruno, gotta do a late Easter smutfic for him, after that I'll probably do Linus. I also have an Ike/Ranulf fanfic planned, so look out for that soon.
> 
> Also there's quite the amount of foreplay in this one, but it's worth it. And I managed to get over 2K words with this one, so I'm low-key proud of that.

"Ride me, boy! Ride that dick real nice and good for me!" Barst growled, groping Kiran's ass as he bounced on his cock over and over. "Yes sir! Thank you, sir!" Kiran moaned, moving his hips up and down. "Fuckin' take my cock, boy! Show me how much you want me to dump another load in yer ass!" "I want it so much, sir!" Kiran screamed, bouncing harder on Barst's big length. Barst grunted, grabbing Kiran's hips and propping his legs up. "Gunna make you my cumdump, pup. Gunna fuck ya real good." Barst lustfully said, lifting Kiran up a little bit.

No hesitation was shown as Barst immediately slammed up into Kiran, fucking him hard and fast as Kiran moaned out in pleasure. Barst's large balls slapped loudly against Kiran's ass as he thrusted repeatedly into Kiran. "Yer a good fuckin' slut! Look at me and jack off!" Barst ordered Kiran, slamming his dick harder in his ass. "Yes, sir!" Kiran moaned as he stroked his dick rapidly. "Stroke yourself off for me, boy!" Kiran stared at Barst, eyes clouded with lust as he jacked himself off quicker.

"I'm gonna cum, sir!" Kiran shouted, stroking even faster. "Cum for me, boy! Shoot your load all over me!" Barst growled, fucking Kiran's ass harder as he got closer to orgasm. "Fuck! _Fuck!_  Gunna dump a load in ya, boy, gunna breed yer ass good!" Barst shouted, thrusts slowing down and gaining power. Kiran screamed, cum shooting out and landing on Barst's abs and chest. "Yeah, cum for me, boy!" Barst groaned as his cock shooted his seed in Kiran's ass again, "Cum for me as I breed ya!" He lazily thrusted into Kiran, cum filling Kiran even further as Barst's body was coated with seed. Barst lifted Kiran off his dick, a pop sound coming out.

"Godsdamn! That was fuckin' amazin!" Barst said to Kiran, turning him around and watching his cum pour out of Kiran's ass like a fountain. Kiran laid down next to Barst, bodies messed up together. "You're pretty good, Barst. I don't know how I managed five rounds." Kiran rasped out, voice raw from moaning and screaming. "Haha! I kept to my word, ya know. There's a lake nearby, so I can carry yer ass and clean us up." Kiran nodded. "I would appreciate that."

\--

A few days had passed after the brutal fucking Kiran received from Barst. The lion king Caineghis had arrived to Askr along with several laguz, and Kiran noticed he'd been talking a lot with Hawkeye. He was curious about it, and one day he approached the two of them. They noticed Kiran walking over to them and paused their conversation.

"Ah, hello Kiran. What can I do for you?" Caineghis politely asked him. "I was wondering what you two were talking about. It sounds intrusive, but I can't help being curious about it." Kiran answered back.

"We were talking about some traditions we have in our respective lands," Hawkeye replied to Kiran, "Caineghis was telling me about a ritual he has in his land." "Yes, it involves rubbing each other's bodies with oils, and working your hands on them." Caineghis elaborated. "Oh! I have something like that in my world too!" Kiran exclaimed, "We usually do it if any muscles are sore." "Ah, ours is different. It's mainly for pleasure." Kiran coughed. "Pleasure?" Hawkeye asked. "Yes, couples do it to receive pleasure and enjoyment." Caineghis said. "That's interesting." Kiran said. Caineghis chuckled. "If either of you are interested, I have some oils in my room if you'd like to do the ritual." Kiran looked at Hawkeye, then Caineghis. "How could I resist?"

Hawkeye and Kiran were led by Caineghis to his room, opening the door and leading them in. Caineghis's room was dully lit, a few pots sitting on a table. "Those are the oils," Caineghis said, walking over to them and stripping his cape off, "you may begin removing your clothes." Kiran stripped off his cape, turning to Hawkeye and pointing at his loincloth. "May I?" Kiran asked. Hawkeye nodded his head, and Kiran slowly pulled it off, revealing Hawkeye's length. Kiran pulled his shirt off and stripped out of his pants, leaving both naked. "To the bed." Caineghis ordered, carrying a pot of oil. The two naked men walked over to the bed.

"Who would like to start first?" Caineghis looked at Hawkeye and Kiran. "I'll go." Hawkeye replied first. Caineghis handed Kiran the pot and began removing his clothing. "Dip your hand in that and spread it across his body." "I got it." Kiran answered, dipping a hand in. Hawkeye laid on his back, presenting his well toned abs and pecs. Kiran sat next to him, lowering his hand and spreading the oil on Hawkeye's abs. He set the oil on the nearest table and dipped his other hand in, and spread it onto Hawkeye's chest, lightly squeezing his pecs, Hawkeye lightly moaning from the attention he's getting. Kiran noticed his dick growing, and smirked as he got more oil and spread it on Hawkeye's arms, squeezing his biceps as he does so.

"You're doing a good job, Kiran," Caineghis said as Kiran got another slop of oil and worked his hands on Hawkeye's legs. Hawkeye was getting stiffer as Kiran massaged the oil all over his body, a faint glow rising. "Oh wow, this is scented!" Kiran noticed, "it's very pleasent. Is this part of the ritual, Caineghis?" "It can be. Scented oils help the couple relax as they give pleasure to each other." Kiran nodded. "I think I'm done. You wanna go next?" "Very well." Caineghis replied, Hawkeye moving off the bed for Caineghis. "Hawkeye, you wanna give me a hand here?" Kiran asked him, a hand dipping in the oil and feeling Caineghis's body.

"Alright." Hawkeye said, grabbing another pot of oil in case of extra and dipped his hand in it. The two aroused men manhandled Caineghis, Kiran feeling his nipples and Hawkeye working his legs. Caineghis was softly purring at the stimulation, Kiran squeezing his pecs and biceps as the two smothered Caineghis in oil. The two noticed Caineghis's growing cock, and continued to stimulate the king, Kiran getting more oil and working on his forearms. The three men were getting hornier, and then Caineghis stopped the two. "I believe it is Kiran's turn."

Kiran laid on his back, the two men above him rubbing his body slowly, stimulating him. They poured oil into their hands, and began to rub Kiran all over. Kiran moaned at the attention, his own dick slowly rising as their strong hands massaged his body. Hawkeye lightly squeezed Kiran's chest, oiling up his arms as Caineghis spread oil on his legs with a soft touch. Kiran moaned as the two stimulated him, loving the attention. Caineghis stood up, motioning for Hawkeye to come with him. Kiran sat up and noticed the two, hung, leaking cocks in front of him.

"Why don't you pleasure us?" Caineghis lustfully ordered Kiran, and he didn't hesitate to get on his knees and fondle their balls. Kiran groped Hawkeye's balls before licking the tip of his cock and moving his way down. Hawkeye moaned as Kiran pulled himself off then dived back in, soon deepthroating his length. Caineghis kissed Hawkeye, gripping Kiran's hair and moving him up and down Hawkeye's dick. Kiran moaned around Hawkeye's length as he groped Caineghis's balls with his hand. Caineghis released his grip and Kiran took his attention to his cock, diving in and being held in place as Caineghis gently fucked his mouth.

"Mmm...you know how to pleasure a man well, boy." Caineghis moaned as Hawkeye kissed him roughly, moving his tongue in his mouth. Kiran eagerly sucked on Caineghis's length, swirling his tongue around the large meat as he bobbed his head. He sunk to the base of Caineghis's cock, nose nested in his furls as he took all of it. Caineghis purred softly, kissing Hawkeye hard as Kiran pinched his nipple. Caineghis stroked Hawkeye's dick, kissing him roughly as the two moaned between kisses. After some time, Caineghis pulled Kiran off his cock. "Come. It is time for the ritual to begin." He guided Kiran and Hawkeye to the bed, laying down on his back, his big length harder than a rock.

"Why don't you ride me, pup?" Caineghis said with lust to Kiran. He straddled Caineghis, and positioned his dick with his entrance, moaning loud as the fat head entered his ass. Hawkeye kissed Kiran, tongue sliding in his mouth. Kiran groaned as he sank further on Caineghis's big dick, soon getting to the base as his ass was stuffed with cock. "Good boy," Caineghis said, "why don't you move with me?" Kiran moaned into Hawkeye's kiss, moving his hips slowly to get used to Caineghis's dick. "That's it, ride me." Caineghis grunted, Kiran moving his body sensually as Hawkeye broke the kiss to slowly lower Kiran down onto Caineghis's toned body.

"Ever had two men in you before?" Hawkeye asked Kiran. "Once, in my world." Kiran said between moans. "Wanna get fucked by the two of us?" Caineghis moaned, Kiran squeezing his chest. "Hawkeye, fuck me," Kiran turned his head to look at him, "please." "It's going to be painful since we're well endowed, are you certain?" Kiran eagerly nodded, spreading his cheeks. "Please fuck me, Hawkeye." Hawkeye nodded, and Kiran stopped his movements. Hawkeye positioned himself on top of Kiran, his dick lined up with his ass.

"I'm going to fuck you, Kiran." Hawkeye announced before slowly stuffing Kiran's ass with his cock, Kiran groaning loudly from the added pressure and the two big dicks in him. The three men groaned as Hawkeye pushed his big length into Kiran, the friction against Caineghis's cock making Hawkeye moan out. Soon enough, the three men began moving slowly and sensually, Kiran moaning out as the two big lengths hit all the good spots and arched his back when it happened.

"Good boy, taking our cocks so well." Caineghis purred, moving his dick in and out of Kiran's ass with Hawkeye on top. "We're gonna fill you up soon, pup." Hawkeye grunted, moving his body in the same rhythm Kiran was. The two large men began faster paces, Kiran's moans reaching a higher pitch as Caineghis and Hawkeye fucked him good. Kiran gasped and moaned as Caineghis fucked him harder, Hawkeye thrusting into Kiran with a similar pace. To no surprise, Kiran loudly moaned as cum shot out of his cock, landing on Caineghis's abs and reaching as far as his chin. Hawkeye and Caineghis fucked Kiran in slower, powerful thrusts as Kiran clamped down.

"Shit, boy! I'm gonna fill you up good!" Caineghis moaned, thrusts gaining more power. Hawkeye's groans were getting heavier, his thrusts increasing in intensity as he got close. The two men's moans got deeper, and after enough thrusting the two stopped as seed filled Kiran's ass, the three of them groaning at the sensation they felt. The two kept spilling cum into Kiran, filling him further as some spilled out. They thrusted slowly, milking their cocks and emptying the last of their seed. Hawkeye stopped thrusting and pulled his length out, Caineghis following. Cum flowed out of Kiran, running down his balls and onto Caineghis.

"Fuck baby, you two were so good." Kiran breathed out, maneuvering his body to lay next to the lion king, Hawkeye following and laying next to Kiran, sandwiching him between the two hunky men. "I was not expecting that to be very good," Hawkeye said, giving Kiran a kiss, "perhaps we could do it again sometime?" "I'd love that," Kiran answered, "I wouldn't mind joining you again in the future." "I'm quite tired after that." Caineghis noted. "I can barely move my legs, so we can sleep for a bit here." Kiran said, cuddling the two men. "I would like that." Hawkeye grunted in affirmation. He gave Kiran another kiss, Caineghis cuddling the two as their breathing slowed down and sleep overcame them.


	7. Bruno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This has been sitting for a while, especially after it got deleted on accident, but I got motivated to write it, so here yall go! I've got a really hot Caineghis/Giffca smut planned, so I might prioritize that with some of my other prompts I need to finish.
> 
> I know I technically already have Summer Helbindi, but since he's actually in the game, would y'all like a threesome scene? I'm thinking Summer Frederick. If not, then the next chapter will be either Legion BC he cute and underrated, or Tibarn!

The Easter weekend had begun in Askr. Everyone was having a good time and laughing together and giving Easter presents to each other. Kiran was chatting with some of the guys to pass the time.

"Gather around, everyone!" Anna stood on a podium and announced. "Prince Alfonse, Princess Sharena and I have finished preparations!" Everyone watched Sharena join Anna on the podium.

"We've finished preparing for our Easter egg scavenger hunt!" Sharena said. "We start in ten minutes, and you're allowed to pair up with someone and search together." Anna added on. The two were joined by Alfonse.

"We've hidden Easter eggs in the castle and the field outside," Alfonse stated, "whichever team or person who gathers the most will win this." The trio presented a giant chocolate egg. "We had this egg prepared for us, and it has smaller sweets inside!" Sharena exclaimed. Kiran noticed the younger heroes being giddy, already whispering to each other to pair up. Kiran had one person in mind for a team.

"Hey, Kiran." A voice murmured from behind. Kiran turned around, looking up at Bruno. He donned a costume fitting the Easter mood, and Kiran noticed how it looked tight on him, the outline of Bruno's pecs highly visible. "Are you interested in teaming up?" Bruno asked him.

"I am! I was going to ask you, actually, but you beat me to it." Kiran answered him. "Ok everyone, only a minute left before we start!" Anna shouted. "Have you decided on where to search first, Kiran?" "I have, so we'd better hustle and get there quickly." "Oh?" Bruno inquired. "We're gonna search the field first." Kiran ordered him. Bruno took his hand. "We'd better get ready then." "Alright everyone!" Anna bellowed, "Time is up, and you all may begin!"

\--

The two men were searching the field for any Easter eggs they could find. Bruno was actually doing his job well, retracing his steps and searching the ground for anything unfamiliar. Kiran was doing less work, eagerly sucking on a carrot he took from the kitchen at the castle and soft moans emanating from him as he used his other hand to feel the ground. Bruno noticed Kiran putting the carrot slightly deeper in his mouth. "Are...you going to eat that, Kiran?" Bruno asked, confused though he felt his groin twitch. "Yeah, I will later." Kiran answered, sneaking a peek at Bruno's bulge. He could see the outline it was making, and he could tell that Bruno was definitely big.

"Hey Bruno, can I suck on your carrot?" "What?" Bruno asked, before stopping in his tracks. He was silent for a few moments, and Kiran wondered what was up. "Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh." Bruno exclaimed, turning to Kiran, "if you promise no cheesy jokes, I'll give you your Easter present." "Haha, alright." "Now," Bruno beckoned Kiran, gripping his bulge, "why don't you open up your present?" Kiran licked his lips, gripping Bruno's length through his pants.

Kiran undid Bruno's pants and took his half hard length out, immediately peppering it with kisses. He took it into his mouth and slowly sunk to the base, stuffing his nose with Bruno's trail. After enough time, Bruno was now fully hard in Kiran's mouth. Kiran got off his cock and started to jerk Bruno off, taking his balls into his mouth. Bruno groaned as Kiran pleasured him, the taller man loving the sight of Kiran sucking on him. "Can...can I fuck your mouth?" Bruno asked Kiran, who got off his balls. "Please, go ahead!"

Bruno grabbed Kiran's hair and dragged him up and down his cock, bucking his hips in time with his thrusts. Kiran loved how Bruno used him, and he loved sucking his huge cock. Bruno's large balls hit Kiran's chin rapidly, Bruno speeding up the pace a bit. "Fuck, Kiran!" Bruno growled, "You're so fucking hot, taking my cock so well." Bruno shoved Kiran all the way down, and held him in place for a while. Kiran took big inhales through his nose and cupped Bruno's balls.

"That's it...that's a good whore." Bruno groaned, pulling Kiran off his large dick. "On your face or swallow?" "I'll swallow." Bruno nodded then shoved Kiran back onto his cock, thrusting roughly into his mouth and moaning. Kiran planted his hands on Bruno's thighs as Bruno treated Kiran's mouth roughly. Bruno continued to shove his cock into Kiran, chasing his completion and his groans getting higher. Kiran kept on pleasuring the man, giving him a squeeze to his ass.

"Oh shit....oh fuck! _Fuck_!" Bruno held Kiran in place as warm seed filled Kiran's mouth. He growled as Kiran swallowed his cum, stroking his cock and milking the last of his orgasm. Kiran got off and wiped the spit off his face. "Was I good for you?" He teased. "You were good!" Bruno groaned, coming down from his high. "I think we have a little more time, anything else you wanna do?" Bruno took off his top, and Kiran could see the sweat on his chest.

"Could you maybe play with my chest?"

Bruno was laying on his back, and Kiran was sucking on a nipple as he got his pants off to reveal a raging boner. Kiran sat on Bruno's abs, and squeezed his cock in-between Bruno's pecs. "Can I do this?" Kiran asked permission. "Go ahead." Kiran moved his hips slowly, letting the tip of his cock touch Bruno's lips before moving back and gradually increasing his pace. He knew he'd have to be quick, so he moved his hips quicker on Bruno's sweaty pecs, chasing his edge.

"Shit! Do you want it on your face?" Kiran gasped, getting close to cumming. "I don't mind." Bruno groaned. Kiran fucked him faster, moaning louder. Soon enough, he groaned loudly and hot seed spilled into Bruno's pecs and face, coating him in white. Bruno opened his mouth to welcome it, tasting Kiran's cum and swallowing it quickly. Kiran finished his orgasm, wiping off his cock and licking up cum on Bruno's chest.

"Here," Kiran pulled out a handkerchief, "use this for your face." "You're well prepared." Bruno noted. "If I have something important to do, I make sure I carry one." "Damn, you really are a slut," Bruno cleaned his face off, handing the handkerchief back to Kiran, "it's kinda hot." Kiran chuckled. "It's not my fault this world has such wonderful, gorgeous men. I love being able to help out." Bruno nodded. "That's nice. Want to head back to the castle?" "Yeah, let's."

"Aww, you didn't find that many eggs?" Sharena said. Bruno and Kiran cleaned themselves up a bit more and headed to the castle, with very few eggs. "Yeah...I don't mind it though. We had fun though, right Bruno?" Kiran replied, nudging the taller man. "Yeah, I enjoyed it." "That's good to hear!" Sharena exclaimed, "I'm glad people had fun today!" "I'm a bit tired, so I'm gonna have a nap, Sharena." Kiran told her. "Okay! I'll see you in a bit then!" She walked off to collect the other teams' eggs. "I'll see you around, Bruno!" Kiran walked to his room. "Okay, goodbye!" Bruno waved. Kiran entered his room, stripping off his clothes and falling asleep, dreaming about gorgeous men.


End file.
